


Все в Англии достойны спасения

by Rosenkavalierin



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Britten - Fandom, Cambridge Five RPF, Cambridge Spies, Classical Music RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Политика, алкоголь, возможные исторические неточности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1963 году композитор Бенджамин Бриттен и певец Питер Пирс отправляются в первый концертный тур по СССР. Их визит к опальному шпиону Гаю Бёрджессу оказался не столь триумфальным…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все в Англии достойны спасения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everyone in England worth saving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139077) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



> (от автора) П. Пирс и Б. Бриттен действительно выступали в СССР в 1963 году, за несколько месяцев до смерти Гая Бёрджесса. Их общим знакомым, на самом деле, был Джек Хьюитт (и с ним на самом деле произошла подобная история!). Всё остальное, и прежде всего, встреча главных героев – чистая выдумка.  
> (от переводчика) Английская и про-британская точка зрения. Характеры достоверны (по крайней мере, Бриттен).
> 
> Фик переведён для WTF Systema 2015 на Зимнюю Фандомную битву 2015

Тихая _dacha_ в деревне – не для Гая Бёрджесса. И не для Гая Бёрджесса плановые застройки спальных районов, где один многоквартирный дом за другим неустанно маршировал за горизонт, прямо в социализм. Гай Бёрджесс жил в отеле «Москва», в шаге от Красной площади, где он поддерживал тот уровень страданий, что был ему привычен.

– Чем-то очень напоминает Кадогэн, – заметил он, проводя гостей через порог. 

Питер Пирс аккуратно разматывал свой длинный шарф, затем повесил своё и товарища пальто на вешалку. Та чуть накренилась, но продолжала уверенно сохранять свои позиции. 

– Мне не следовало подражать Оскару Уайльду, – сказал Бенджамин Бриттен.

– Едва ли кто-то обязан, – парировал Гай Бёрджесс, взмахивая рукой. – Проходите же, проходите.

Он провёл их в небольшую гостиную, загромождённую мебелью чуть более, чем это позволяли её  скромные размеры. Книги и картины обрамляли стены комнаты, и этот суматошный уют грозил вот-вот сорваться в беспорядок. Бестактное декабрьское солнце вламывалось в высокие окна, высвечивая пыль и пустые стаканы на скатерти. Из окон виднелись крыши и разноцветные шпили. Портьеры были полузакрыты.

Гай немедленно прошёл к серванту, взял два бокала сомнительной чистоты и столь же сомнительного происхождения, затем слил осадок из третьего. И начал открывать бутылку, хоть его о том и не просили.

– Как там она? – спросил он, неловко возясь со штопором.  

– Кто она? – откликнулся Питер.

– Моя умирающая матушка.

Питер покачал головой в слабом замешательстве.

– Англия, – пояснил Гай. – Англия, приятель.

Он пролил вино привычно беззаботно – настолько, чтобы скрыть (но не совсем), как дрожали его руки. 

– Полагаю, не сильно изменилась, с тех пор, как ты уехал, – ответил Питер. – Кроме того, что разум несколько восторжествовал, и теперь можно легально купить «Любовника леди Чаттерлей».

Гай фыркнул:

– Не это следовало бы узаконить.

– Вот именно, – согласился Питер.

Он принял бокал, что предлагал ему Гай. Бен последовал его примеру.

– Не сейчас, – произнёс Гай, пристраиваясь на диване. Он заторможенно взглянул на стенные часы, но вряд ли увидел что-то большее, чем созерцал постоянно. – Однако полагаю, что в честь прибытия старого друга, даже пары друзей, не грех и выпить. 

Он помолчал.

– За Англию, – сказал он, поднимая бокал.

– За Англию, – вторили Питер и Бен стройным унисоном.

После отъезда из Лондона Гай набрал вес. Даже пока он был юношей-херувимом, его щёки были слишком пухлыми, теперь же они обвисли, кроме того, стоило ему облокотиться на спинку дивана с бокалом вина в руках, кардиган обтягивал его живот. Гай раздался – и одновременно как-то уменьшился, словно изнутри мало чем был наполнен. Казалось, что из него вот-вот полезут клочья шерсти, что этот переросток разойдётся по швам, как плюшевый мишка, которого бросили и никогда более не чинили.

Но по-прежнему его выражение было обаятельно чарующе – и неуместно на лице состарившегося, пропитанного алкоголем изгнанника. На мгновение он показался прежним озорным  повесой из 1930-х. Вероятно, он и до сих пор считал себя таковым.

– Расскажи мне о Джеки, – попросил он.

– Прошу прощения? – удивился Бен.

– Джек Хьюит, – отрезал вдруг Питер, будто откапывая давно погребённые воспоминания.

Гай, иронически осклабившись, поднял бокал.

– Кто же ещё? Ваш старый друг, не так ли?

– Сто лет его не видел.

– А я уж подумал, что пара бывших хористов, вроде вас, споются.

– Боюсь, более чем «бывших», если говорить обо мне, – усмехнулся Питер.

– Он слишком скромен, – посетовал Бен.

– Несомненно, – ответил Гай. – Вы нашумели даже здесь, в заполярной Сибири. Вы, ваши  гастроли, _твои_  сочинения и остальное...

– Вряд ли это Сибирь, – возразил Питер.

– Вряд ли это Сибирь, – глумливо передразнил Гай и опустошил остатки своего вина. – Повтори это, когда потянешь свой второй десяток лет в ГУЛаГе, и волки завоют вокруг.

Гости вежливо проигнорировали эту неучтивость, как если бы на вечеринке с коктейлями кто-то подвыпивший повысил голос.

– Не могу утверждать, что знал Джека достаточно хорошо, – ровно продолжал Питер, словно предыдущая интерлюдия не прозвучала.

– Не то, что я слышал, – Гай пролил на себя ещё вина, и его дрожь несколько утихла. – Совершенно не то.

– О? – невольно напрягся Бен.

– Картина маслом, полюбуйтесь. А также, позвольте раскрыть её высокий смысл  – побуду искусствоведом и куратором выставки в отсутствие моего многоуважаемого коллеги сэра Энтони Бланта, который пребывает в Лондоне, в блядской роскоши грёбаного Института Курто. Итак, место действия – станция Ватерлоо, где-то в конце 1930-х. Компания артистической и богемной молодёжи – в том числе один миловидный юноша, образцовый северянин – провожают двоих из своей компании в Америку. Кристофер и Уистан покидают сцену. Джеки Хьюит разражается слезами: его бросил на заклание (впрочем, так и было) его парень, которому, если на то пошло, всегда было плевать на Джека. А ты – какая сила и доблесть! – ведёшь его к себе домой утешить (не иначе), да потом, на кухне, отрезаешь ему путь к отступлению, едва успел несчастный положить сахар в чай. Не прекрасна ли юность?

– Не совсем точное отражение событий, – оправдывался Питер.

Гай хихикнул:

– Так всегда говорят, приятель.

– Кто рассказал это вам?

– Он, – ответил Гай. – Понимаешь, он имел обыкновение шпионить для меня.

– Не будем это обсуждать, – отрезал Бен.

– Шпион. Неплохо звучит, правда? Шпион, шпион, ш-ш-шпи-он. Привыкаешь со временем. Обычно это всё, что я слышу от посетителей.

– Мы не такие посетители, – возразил Питер.

Гай наклонился вперёд, сомкнув ладони вокруг бокала. И многозначительно поднял тяжёлые брови.

– Так _какие_  же, друг мой?

– Не те и не другие, – сказал Бен.

– А есть и другие? – поинтересовался Гай. – Ещё вина?

– Да, _пожалуйста_ , – согласился Питер с оттенком облегчения.

Гай отпил из своего бокала, наполнил оставшиеся два и пустил их гостям.

– Каким нерадивым хозяином вы, должно быть, считаете меня, – произнёс он. – До сих пор не отметил, как это любезно с вашей стороны – навестить меня здесь.

Питер наклонил голову жестом изящного благословения.

Гай фыркнул.

– Как мило с вашей стороны навестить меня здесь, – повторил он. – Звучит, словно кое-кто лежит в больнице со сломанной ногой и не заточён в Москве на веки вечные.

– Бывают и худшие места для заточения, – возразил Питер. – Где ты не окружён великолепными произведениями искусства.

– О, если бы Энтони мог оценить их с нами! – воскликнул Гай и замолчал. – Вероятно, однажды и сможет.

Его смех оброс горечью, которую он утопил в очередном глотке вина.

Не отвечая на загадочную фразу Гая, Бен и Питер робко озирали комнату. Украшенная обоями и антиквариатом, которые могли быть – и, скорее всего, были – куплены в квартале Мэйфэр, она оставалась какой-то неприкаянной. Словно саму обстановку изгнали из фешенебельного рая вместе с хозяином.

– Как мило, что этим утром вы сбежали от своих опекунов, – завёл Гай как бы невзначай. – Мой, кстати, живёт со мной. Так удобно для всех, кому это важно.

– Неужели? – спросил Питер.

– Ну, так сказать, – Гай посмотрел на дверь в гостиную. – Толя? – позвал он. – Где эти чёртовы _zakuski_?

– Толя!

В дверь вошёл симпатичный молодой блондин. Он нагнулся, чтобы поставить перед ними большое блюдо с небрежно нарезанными помидорами,  украшенными  дольками чеснока, и быстро удалился. И Бен, и Питер с сомнением глядели на угощение, не торопясь принимать его. 

– Они предложили найти мне мальчика, понимаете ли, – произнёс Гай. – Полагаю, вы не могли представить, что славный Советский Союз снизойдёт до роли сводника. Да, у меня был настолько возвышенный статус, когда я прибыл сюда, и они решили, что это того стоит. Сделать меня счастливым. Счастливым? Естественно, я велел им позаботиться лучше о себе. Или найти кого-то, кто окажет им эту услугу, раз они так любезны. А я пошёл своим путём и нашёл Толю, – он замолчал и глотнул вина. – Но и он, возможно, один из них, теперь не узнаешь. _Не правда ли, Толя?_ – спросил он по-английски.

Молодой человек высунул голову в дверь, озадаченно вытянув лицо. Гай мановением руки отпустил его, и тот снова удалился. 

– Он не знает ни слова по-английски. Кроме тех, что связаны с поебенью – они ему удаются.

– Готов поспорить, что это важные слова, – возразил Питер.

– Пожалуй.  

Гай улыбнулся болезненно, но Бен не отразил его улыбки.

– Но ты не представляешь, – продолжал он, – как сильно порой мне хочется услышать за завтраком английскую речь. Хоть что-нибудь. Прогноз погоды для моряков. Оглашение протокола судебного заседания. Иными словами, я пристрастился к английскому языку католически истово, как некогда к мальчикам.

Толя принёс ещё одно блюдо с _закусками_ , поставил его на стол и снова незаметно удалился. Не столь незаметно проследил за ним Питер.

– Как он тебе? Такой послушный.

– Боюсь, более чем… – пробормотал Питер.

– Вовсе нет.

– Зато я послушен.

Будто напоминая об этом, Питер легко провёл по руке Бена, что расслабленно лежала на подлокотнике.

Гай нарочито отвернулся. Ещё более нарочито он поднялся и потянулся так, что концы его мятой рубашки окончательно выпростались из его брюк. Затем он снова рухнул на кушетку. На ту самую продавленную выемку, которая отозвалась хрустом старых костей.

– Полагаю, он по-прежнему с Энтони, спрятан там же, где я его оставил?

– Кто? – спросил Питер.

– Джеки, разумеется.

– Мы не поддерживаем связей с вашим кругом, Гай, – произнёс Бен холодно.

– Моим кругом? Вы имеете в виду шпионов? Что до геев, то вы их знаете предостаточно.

– Мы не… – начал Питер.

– Между нами, Питер, удовлетвори моё похотливое любопытство: ты когда-нибудь имел его?

– Прошу прощения?

Голос Гая был давным-давно посажен вином. Он говорил невнятно и заметно громко. 

– Я спросил, – повторил он, – спал ли ты с ним? Энтони спал. И ты наверняка хотел. Многие хотели: это было удивительно удобно. И для него, и, если доводилось, для МИ-5.

– Если доводилось?

– Тебе не стоило бы этого знать, – произнёс Гай и поднял бокал, напоминая прошлого себя, некогда блистательного рассказчика, – Погоди, я ещё напишу воспоминания. Убийственные откровенности. Высокопоставленные дипломаты, линяющие под прикрытие. Вы поймёте. Они все попляшут…

Гай подхватил с тумбы стопку печатаных листов и начал ею размахивать. Бумага  выскользнула из его пожелтевших от никотина пальцев и рассыпалась по полу. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять листы, но рассудил, что они достойны лишь злобного пинка.

– Мусор, – сказал он. – Всё это мусор. Бессвязная болтовня.

– Я никогда не выбрасывал ни одной своей записи, – внезапно произнёс Бен.

– Ну и задира же ты, – парировал Гай. – А вот у меня была целая жизнь, чтобы научиться бросать вещи. Ещё бутылочку вина?

– Лучше не стоит, – ответил Питер.

Гай пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

– Славное вино, – продолжал он, шаркая и устало передвигая ноги. – Грузинское. Немногое _по-настоящему_  хорошее, что можно здесь достать. Грех не воспользоваться этим.

Он открыл очередную бутылку и начал наливать себе в бокал. Потом решил, что будет лучше пить прямо из горла.  

– Не воображай, будто не одобряешь, что я хочу закурить, – сказал он.

– Вообще-то, это так, – возразил Питер.

– А меня мало волнует.

Он зажёг сигарету и глубоко затянулся, затем выдохнул внушительное облако дыма. Наступила долгая тишина.

– Оскар Уайльд никогда не сбегал за границу, – проговорил Бен.

– Право? – легко отозвался Гай.

– Нет. Не сбегал.

– По крайней мере, до суда над ним, – поправил его Питер. Бен насупился.

– Очень глупо с его стороны, – сказал Гай. – Я всегда полагал, что страдать за чьи-то идеалы – чертовски скучно.

– Не поверю, что ты так думал, – возразил Питер.

– Не можешь? – Гай позволил себе сбросить пепел на армянский ковёр, и заходил, жестикулируя, по загромождённой комнате. – Где мой памятник, дорогие мои, где? – оглянитесь. Я _уже_ _страдаю_  за свои идеалы, и, как выяснилось, _это_  чертовски скучно.

– Бедняга, – произнёс Бен едко.

– Тебе не понять.

– Понимаю, как ни странно.

Они уставились друг на друга. Бен даже не моргнул.

– Нам следует идти, – проговорил Питер.

– Как просто вам, – ответил Гай. – Как невозможно мне.

Беседа зашла в тупик.

– Мы должны идти, – повторил Питер.

– Останьтесь, – попросил Гай, грубо удерживая Питера рукой, одновременно поднимаясь из кресла. Гай прильнул ближе, в воздухе тяжело повис запах алкоголя. – Останьтесь.

– Люди удивятся, будут искать нас.

– Люди… Пусть удивляются! Позвольте им гадать – час, день или пару мгновений – когда вы  вернётесь в благословенную Англию и оставите меня догнивать здесь. Вероятно, они проводят вас в аэропорт с лавровыми венками, и юные пионеры будут петь вдохновляющие песни.  

– Пожалуй, не юные пионеры, – посетовал Питер.

– Хотя это было бы приятно, – поддакнул ему Бен. 

Гай снова бросился на диван, улёгся в полный рост. Трагическая поза, и намеренно трагическая – но более подошла бы молодому человеку с не столь необъятной талией. 

– Знаешь, это нечестно. Дико нечестно.

– Что именно? – спросил Питер.

– Когда Кристофер и Уистан уезжали в Штаты, пол-Англии вышло за ними. Помните? Вы были там, меня не было. Я узнал лишь потом.

– Ты мог прийти, – заметил Бен. – Тот мальчик, Хьюит, пришёл ведь.

– Не это было нечестно. Не это… это не было… вот, что нечестно, – Гай небрежно подкрепился очередным глотком вина. – Все англичане (кого это мало-мальски волновало) рыдали на платформе Ватерлоо. Что они говорили? «Все в Англии достойны спасения». Все в Англии достойны чёртова спасения. Больше десяти лет я гнию в этом захолустье – и хоть бы кто пришёл проститься.

Его бледное лицо пошло пятнами. Щека нервно содрогнулась.

– Не забывайте меня, когда вернётесь в ту славную страну, – произнёс он. – Напомните Англии обо мне. Всё, что я прошу, – он глубоко вздохнул. – И ещё (а вдруг кто-то смилуется?) – корзину с лакомствами из Хэрродс.   

Он машинально поднялся на ноги, как только его гости собрались – но было уже нечего добавить.

– Напомните Энтони обо мне, – сказал Гай судорожно, едва качнулась и закрылась дверь. Он рухнул на продавленную кушетку, перекатывая в ладони полупустой бокал. – Напомните всем обо мне. Помните обо мне…

Ранний снег нежно и безжалостно ниспадал с небес. Но на грязной земле не оставалось ни снежинки.

**Author's Note:**

> Про «Кембриджскую пятёрку» читать http://cambridge5.pgsga.ru/, http://www.agentura.ru/culture007/history/ww2/ussr/operations/pyaterka/, и http://nvo.ng.ru/spforces/2011-01-14/12_english.html, по-английски http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cambridge_Five .  
> Ещё немного о Бёрджессе: http://agenturaforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=7955


End file.
